The Adiministrative and Mentoring Core will be responsible for all fiscal activities related to the COBRE program, including the placement of all orders and providing financial reports to the module directors and investigators. Dr. Dhanasekaran will direct the Adiministrative and Mentoring Core, which will provide all administrative functions of the COBRE program. He will be assisted by a Business Administrator and a Staff Assistant. The Business Administrator, Mr. Bobby Thomas (25%), will oversee the activities of an Administrative Assistant, Ms. Alisha Booth (100%). Mr. Thomas has been with the OUHSC for 10 years and is very convensant with the fiscal and grant management policies of OUHSC and federal funding agencies including NIH. Mr. Thomas will meet monthly with each investigator to review their accounts and mentor them in the fiscal management of sponsored research grants. Salaries for the PI, administrative staff, mentoring faculty, core directors will be paid through this core module. In addition, this core will administer the fiscal accounting for the proposed pilot projects. Coordinating meetings, travel and activities of the Internal Advisory Committee and the External Advisory Committee will be the responsibility of the Administrative Assistant, Ms. Booth, under the direction of the PI.